Shizuka Ai
by la Pianissima
Summary: All of the other herbivores feared him; all of them ran away from him. But this girl, she was wasn't afraid nor trembling out of fear, as if she doesn't know the name Hibari Kyoya. 1896. AU.
1. Natsu no Hanabi

Thanks to pen's outburst's rants about why she thinks 1896 is not a cute couple (but I respect her personal opinions), this idea was born. And thus, with this fan fiction story, I shall start my personal challenge of writing **sixteen Chrome Dokuro stories by the end of 2013** (this story included and I hope you support this challenge of mine). Although I find AllxChrome cute and that, uhm, butterflies-in-your-stomach kind of feeling, I REALLY love 1896 hands down.

And to all 1896 shippers, please forgive me (and pen's outburst) if you do not like 'our' story. Both of us are just newbies in this particular pairing and I greatly appreciate your constructive criticisms. I'll be doing the Romance parts and my partner will be doing the Humor parts. Please do not forget to review, okay?

To **Disenchanted Cinderella**, I hope you forgive me and Fuyuki for making this XD

To **theColdAssassin**, my first 1896 story! Haha! Enjoy it as much as you can. I know you love me XD

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**Characters:** Hibari Kyoya and Chrome Dokuro

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: ** All of the other herbivores feared him; all of them ran away from him. But this girl, she was wasn't afraid nor trembling out of fear, as if she doesn't know the name Hibari Kyoya. 1896. AU.

**Warning:** The OCs and the plot belong to both me and pen's outburst. Fail attempts at Romance and Humor. Amano Akira solely owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all its awesomeness.

* * *

**Shizuka Ai**

_la Pianissima in collaboration with pen's outburst_

* * *

**Shizuka Ai: Natsu no Hanabi**

The sun was at its highest point in the sky when two girls were returning home from the convenience store. They were asked to buy bread since they ran out of bread last night.

One was a purple head girl with her hair clipped high, making it look like the outline of a pineapple. She was wearing an eye patch on her right eye, marking an accident she experienced half a year before. Her remaining eye sparkled like the pretty violet orb it was. She was still recovering though but decided to continue studying as a 2nd year student after the summer break.

Besides her is her cousin, only a few months older than the purple girl. She had long, flowing black hair that reaches to her waist, but it has that indigo glow when the sun's rays passes strongly through it. Since it was summer, she tied it up high in a ponytail. Her cold blue eyes pierced her surroundings as if she were a predator examining her prey's habitat.

"Ne, Chrome, are you okay?" the long haired one asked. Her voice was deeply concerned despite her scary front. She noticed that Chrome's hands were trembling slightly, and she's still recovering as well. Maybe bringing her out for some light was bad for her. And being a worrywart for her cousin, she opened up her umbrella.

"Is the sunlight too much? Do you feel dizzy? Here, have some water." She grabbed a bottle of water from the grocery bag and handed it over to Chrome. But the younger one refused.

"I'm okay, Seishin-san. I'm just . . . having a difficult time adjusting, that's all." The long haired girl sighed. She pounded her cousin's head and chuckled. "I told you to call me 'Sei-chan', alright?"

Half a year ago, Chrome Dokuro's family died. Their car's break broke and were about to round a sharp curve. On the last minute, Chrome's mother pushed Chrome out the window to save her before the car crashed into a truck. Both her parents died and so did the truck drive. But Chrome survived. Her left eye was damaged by a piece of glass when her mother threw her out of the car window. Now she lives with her aunt and cousin, Nara Hanae and Nara Seishin respectively. Hanae's husband, Jiro, works abroad while Hanae is an employee at the government office. Both the Naras are nice to her and treats her like their own family. Chrome was very happy about that, but she became discreet right after, as if the pain still haunts her and she doesn't want to talk about it.

"The day after tomorrow, there'll be a Fireworks Festival. Do you want to come?" Sei asked all of a sudden. She thought that maybe this will help Chrome relax a bit and have fun. She's getting worried that she might not get any friends when she goes to school next month. She should be more sociable.

Chrome didn't answer verbally but she gave a small nod. Sei acknowledges this and smiled. "That would be great! — Hey, know what? You remind me of someone."

"M-me?"

"Yeah. He's a friend of mine but I only see him, like, once a day or something. He's my best friend's twin brother. You two have the same anti-social aura coming out from you. — Aha! Want me to introduce you to them? They'll be a little lively, but they're fun to be with, well, my best friend is. Her brother mostly suddenly disappears all of a sudden and we never see him again." Sei talked so happily about her friends that it left Chrome out.

"I d-don't . . . want to me—"

"Don't say that. Chrome-chan, I want you to have friends and enjoy life. Meeting my friends won't be a bad experience, I promise. They can be scary, but they're kind enough. And if I fail that promise, I'll treat you to cake, a chocolate flavored one." At the mention of chocolate cake, Chrome lightened up, face all smiling. Gee, she surely loves Choco cake.

"But you have to meet them first." In the end, Chrome agreed and immediately, Sei called her best friend and invited them to the Fireworks Festival. Then she called her mom.

"Mom? — Yea. Chrome and I are heading home. — Say mom, there's a Firework Festival coming up and Chrome and I decided to go. Do we still have the yukatas from last year? — We do? Oh, the attic. Okay. I'll find them. Thanks, and love you too mom."

Looking at Chrome, Sei announced that once they go home, they'll be trying the yukatas her mom has stored in the attic. Chrome nodded meekly, but her right eye clearly shows how eager she was. It has been such a long time since she wore a yukata and her mind quickly forgot about her current condition. Chrome felt happy to have lived with her cousin.

**[(o_o)]**

On one of Namimori's mountains stood a traditional Japanese house, overlooking the quiet town of Namimori. The forest around it was pure silent during the summer and the cicadas never forgot to sing in the afternoons. The owners of the said house were on vacation in Italy, leaving only their two children at home. However, the siblings didn't mind. Sure, trouble makers often go to the mountain for the annual 'Test of Courage' events, but the eerie swaying of the bamboos and the howling of their dogs were enough to scare away the intruders.

Hibari Kyoya and his twin sister, Hibari Himeko, were alone on their rooftop, appreciating the beauty of nature. It was the peak of noon at that time and the cool mountain breeze was at its finest. Kyoya was younger than Himeko for a few minutes only but sometimes, Kyoya was the more dominant one. He was a fierce boy, implying the rules and conduct in Namimori, patrolling the perimeters for rule-breakers and beating the crap out of them, or in his terms, biting them all to death. He doesn't have friends, only her sister, who, sometimes, forces him to hang out with her friends, but he always escapes.

Himeko, on the other hand, supports his brother by helping him out by being a role model for everyone. Her attitude is fierce as well. If she finds someone who breaks the rules as well, unlike her brother who bites everyone to death, she gives them a cold lecture that they surely won't forget and if they still doesn't follow her, then she'll beat the crap out of him as well. She doesn't patrol Namimori, she has her brother already doing that part, so she socializes with her friends.

The siblings look a lot alike, with the raven hair and the piercing steel-grey eyes, but the only thing to tell them apart was their hair. Apparently, Kyoya inherited his father's spikiness while Himeko had her mother's curly waves. She ties her hair into twin tails so that whenever she has to fight, her hair won't get in the way.

"Kyo-chii, Mother and Father won't be home till the end of August. What are you planning to do?" Himeko asked, glancing at her brother who had almost fallen asleep on her lap.

". . . training . . ." was what he said.

"Oh, come on. We've been training since the start of vacation. There's got to be something you want to do aside from that." Himeko whined, flicking her little brother's forehead. She pouted when Kyoya opened one of his eyes to give her a glare, but she glared back, so he closed it again. Just then, her phone rang.

"Hime here! — Oh, Sei-chii! What's up? — The day after tomorrow? No, Kyo-chii and I are free that day, why do you ask?—OH?! Of course we're coming! — Nn, nn. 7 pm. Nami beach. Gotcha. See you!"

"What was that about?" Kyoya asked, voice suddenly interested. His sister always gets him to join some event he doesn't like. And it would always annoy him when she does.

"There's a Fireworks Festival at Nami beach the day after tomorrow. She took the trouble to invite us, so I said, yes we're going. Doesn't it sound fun, Kyo-chii?" Himeko's eyes beamed. But unfortunately, Kyoya's own pair of steel grey eyes was cold.

"I'm not going." He said before standing up and returned the flick to his sister. "I hate crowded places."

"Don't be such a party-pooper, Kyo-chii. She said she'll be bringing her cousin with her who just moved here. Wouldn't it be against the rules not to greet and welcome the newcomers to Namimori?" Himeko teased. She knows that when it comes to the rules, Kyoya would always agree. _Always._

". . . I'm still not going."

Well, not always.

"But Kyoya!"

"I can always see the fireworks here, so coming to the beach would be no different." He said before returning back inside the house.

"Geez." Himeko whistled. Her brother can be a handful sometimes. He needs some friends to express his feelings with. He doesn't have to be this cooped up. Cooping up one's feelings is unhealthy, according to their school nurse.

"Hmm . . . how do I get Kyo-chii to go to the festival?"

**[(o_o)]**

_-Later that evening-_

Sei received a call from Himeko about Kyoya not wanting to go to the festival.

["Come one, Sei, help me. Why my little brother hates crowding, I don't know. But he should enjoy himself! Festivals like this only happen once a year."]

"I can feel you. Kyoya should really open himself up to other people. You should tell him to stop generously giving everyone at school his death glares. Well, at least your death glares are reasonable, his are . . . scary. —Ahh, Chrome-chan, be careful with the yukatas, they easily get torn, — Sorry about that. Anyways, what's your plan?"

["Well, I was thinking . . . "]

_-minutes later-_

"Sounds like a good plan, but you think it will work? Won't he bite us to death when he finds out?"

["He wouldn't. I can fight him off if we ever get caught. And you can defend yourself as much as I can. But at least he would be at the festival, right?"]

"Right. But what about Chrome? I promised we'd meet you _at_ the festival."

["Ahhhh, I'll pick you two up at your house. She won't mind, would she?"]

"Guess not."

["Then the plan's settled. See you, Sei-chan."]

"Yea, bye!"

_I hope this plan works. And I hope I won't get bitten to death. Dear Kami-sama, grant my wishes. Let me live for another year._

**[(o_o)]**

On the day of the festival, Sei was already preparing herself for the event. It was only one in the afternoon, yet she was already busy beautifying herself. Chrome voluntarily helped her. Hanae was out to work, but she gave the girls permission to use her make-up kit.

For hours, it was torture to keep Sei's long hair in place, so they decided to do Chrome's hair first. It was rather easy, since Chrome only wanted to have her pineapple hairstyle applied to her hair. With a few accessories here and there, she was done. Her yukata was simple. Ivory was the dominant color, but the indigo vertical stripes and the darker indigo flower petals made it perfect for her. It matched her eye color too.

Now, back to Sei. They decided to tie it up in a bun, but the weight of her hair made it impossible. So Sei parted a few strands of hair on each side of her face and tied the rest of the hair back into a bun. Two chopsticks were inserted to make sure her hair stays in place. Finally, it held. Both of them sighed in relief and continued with Sei's appearance. Her yukata was purple all over, having fluttering white Monarch butterflies as the design. It was exactly 6:45 when they finished and their doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Sei answered. "Chrome-chan, why don't you pack up and I'll go greet our visitor?" Before Chrome could reply, Sei was already heading for the door.

Himeko came 15 minutes early because of their plan. She took away Kyoya's precious tonfas and threw his training kimonos in the washing machine so that he'll be forced to wear the festival kimono Himeko left behind. It was evil of her, but a sister's got to do what a sister's got to do.

"Now I'm scared Hime-chan. What if he's so angry and goes on a rampage and the fireworks were put on hold?" Sei whined, sweat dropping in the process. She invited Himeko in and they were situated themselves in the living room. Both of them eyed the tote bag where Hibari Kyoya's prized tonfas were.

"It won't. But if they will, then I'll yell at them, saying, 'The show must go on, idiots!' or something like that. By the way, you look stunning, Seishin. Is that really you?" Himeko joked. She, too, was wearing a plain black yukata with no design, but her red obi was designed with simple circles. Her hair, as usual, was in twin tails, and her short bangs were pushed back by two red hairclips, making her forehead appear wider. Right now, she doesn't look so much like Kyoya.

"Yea it's me. Chrome and I took hours just to fix my hair. Oh, speak of the devil," Chrome entered the room and was totally silent when Himeko's glare fell upon her. She squeaked and started to tremble.

"H-hi . . . m-my na-n-name is. . . Ch-chrome. Nice t-to meet y-you. . ." Chrome stuttered.

"Hello Chrome. My name's Himeko, but you can call me Hime-chan, okay?" Himeko stood up and went to give Chrome a handshake, but her cold grey eyes frightened the poor girl too much.

"There, there. Hime-chan won't bite, I promise." Sei patted Chrome's head and giggled. "Although her brother might. Hehe."

"Shall we go?" Himeko offered. The two cousins nodded and with one last check of the house's doors and windows, they left for the festival. The two raven-haired almost forgot the tote bag but luckily Chrome saw it and carried it with her, oblivious to the dangerous weapon inside.

**[(o_o)]**

Inside the Hibari household, Kyoya found himself rummaging through his room, searching for his precious tonfas. Kusakabe was already waiting for him in the sparring room, but he couldn't find his weapon anywhere. Plus, it seemed all his clean clothing disappeared as well. The only clean and wearable thing he could find was the striped dark blue kimono his sister bought for him last year.

_Himeko. She's behind all this! I'll bite her to death when I see her._

"Excuse me," Kyoya said, turning to one of the servants, "where's Himeko?"

"Lady Himeko left half an hour ago. I think she mentioned she'll be going to a festival."

"A festival?" Kyoya mentally cursed. Today was the day of the Fireworks Festival she mentioned. Should he go after her or not? "Did she bring along anything with her?"

"Hmm. . . I think she had a bag with her, and it looked really full."

Curse her. Without having a second thought, Hibari put on the only clean clothing he had, yes the blue kimono, and dashed to the front door. Kusakabe can wait. He needs to teach a certain sister a lesson she won't forget.

"Kuruma," he mentioned to the first man servant he saw, "get the car. We're going to Namimori Beach."

**[(o_o)]**

As the three girls happily walked around the festival, shifting glances from stalls to stalls, Himeko noticed an eerie presence near them. She figured it must be Kyoya, but theorized that he won't attack her unless the group's in a less crowded space. That made her grin. But it doesn't change the fact that he might go on a rampage._ It's good thing he hates crowded places. And besides, Kyo-chii will never attack innocent civilians._

"Hey, Hime-chan, you alright?" Sei asked her friend when she wasn't responding to her questions.

"Uhh, yeah. What were we talking about again?" Hime acted coolly. She doesn't want Sei to freak out just yet.

"I was asking if we should eat first or go and play games. What do you think?"

"Anything would be fine."

"That doesn't help, Hime. How about you Chrome-chan, what do you choose? Eat or play?"

". . . U-uhm. . . p-play first. . ." The purplenette stuttered. Her smiling face made her look so cute. It has been a while since she's went to a festival and the first thing she really wanted to do was play the games.

For a few seconds, the two raven heads were caught in a daze by Chrome's cuteness. "Ah-ahahaha. . . Of course! We can always enjoy the food as we watch the fireworks display." Hime said. Sei and Chrome nodded in agreement.

"To the games stalls!" Sei bellowed and stomped, locking her arms with both Hime's and Chrome's.

At first, they played 'Shoot the Duck'. Himeko won by hitting 14 mobile ducks while Chrome hit 6 and Sei got 2. Frustrated, Sei gave up and forced her companions to play a new one. Sei then leads them to a new stall. It was similar to darts and Sei immediately challenged Himeko. And again, Himeko defeated Sei.

"How come you always win?!" Sei asked.

"Kyo-chii and I were always training since we were kids, so my abilities are better compared to yours." Himeko smiled. Sei was obviously annoyed. She pouted at Himeko as if she stole her precious puppy.

"Stop pouting Sei. You'll attract weirdoes." Himeko commented. But Sei continued pouting.

For the next half hour, the three friends shifted from game stalls to game stalls. Chrome barely played some of the games since her cousin and Hime-chan were always fired up whenever they played a new game and she felt like her presence is not needed. So she just enjoyed herself by watching and cheering for both of them. She might not have played along, but seeing Sei and Hime having fun is already fun for her._ Maybe I'll join them next time._ Chrome mentally noted. She sighed happily.

"Ahh!" Chrome squeaked as she tripped. She wasn't paying attention, so she didn't noticed the small rock that tripped her. They were on their way to the next game stall.

"Chrome!" Both Sei and Hime helped Chrome up. The latter thanked them and picked up the tote bag and the prizes they've won in the previous games. The tote bag's content was visible now. Hibari Kyoya's pair of tonfas was clearly seen.

"Uhh. . ." Hime and Sei gulped. Hime abruptly pushed the tonfas back in the bag before Chrome saw it and start asking questions. Both of them wished that Kyoya wasn't looking at them NOW. But after a few seconds of silence, they heaved a sigh of relief and turned their focus to Chrome. Apparently, she was limping.

"Ouch. . ." The girl whimpered. She has unfortunately twisted her ankle and was having difficulty in standing. Sei lends her strength and supported Chrome's shoulder.

"Maybe it's about time we should find someplace to rest. The fireworks will start soon." Himeko asked, carrying the tote bag and the prizes while Sei was holding Chrome. The other two agreed.

Namimori Beach was surely crowded, but because of the wide stretch of the shoreline plus the park beside it, there were enough space to accommodate all the attendees. Himeko found a nice, quiet spot under a Cherry tree. There was a bench there and Sei laid Chrome to sit on it. Soon afterwards, Sei's stomach grumbled.

"S-sorry! Hehehe. . . I haven't eaten anything decent since lunch." Sei apologized.

"Me as well." Hime poked Sei's stomach. "Come on Sei. Let's go buy dinner. Chrome-chan, can we leave you behind? We'll back as soon as possible."

"Nn. What do you want to eat, Chrome?" Sei asked, searching for her wallet.

". . .I, uhh. . . uhm. . .tako-takoyaki?. . ." Chrome replied hesitantly. Right now, she wanted something to drink, or just something cold to place over her injured ankle. But due to her cousin's kindness, she was forced to say takoyaki. Well, she was a bit hungry after all that walking around.

"Takoyaki it is! Hmm, you want some juice with that?"

Chrome nodded.

"Okay. Stay here, alright? And if anyone tries to harass you, just shout, 'Pervert!' with all of your might. Got it?" Sei instructed. It worked for her before. It might work for Chrome too.

Startled, Chrome nodded. After which, the two friends left.

**[(o_o)]**

Kyoya Hibari was pissed. The moment he stepped out of the car, he had the urge to go back home. The beach was crowded, _too crowded_. He couldn't handle it. He wanted to bite everyone to death. But he couldn't. He couldn't attack innocent people. He has his pride to protect. So he decided not to enter the festivities and only observe from afar. It was a good thing Namimori Beach was vast, nicely lit up. He could see the faces of the people with those sharp eyes of his.

For a few minutes, he focused on searching for Himeko. His sister was easy to spot: long black hair in twin tails. He found her immediately. She was with that Nara herbivore along with another herbivore whom he doesn't recognize. He couldn't see them perfectly as they were moving around the place too much. The wave of people made him dizzy. He stopped for a while and decided to wait until the festival was over, or when his sister was alone.

Strolling along the beach, he saw a huge Cherry tree along the brick pathway. Immediately, he climbed it and continued his search up there, bot caring if his kimono would get ripped or stained. But eventually, he fell asleep.

He woke up later when he heard some ruffling noise from below. It was dim and he couldn't see it clearly, but he can _feel_ his tonfas were near him. Directly below him was a girl in a yukata. She was moaning in pain, massaging her foot. He sighed. She was massaging her foot wrongly.

"Herbivore." He said, jumping from the top of the tree and landing in front of her. The girl shrieked in shock.

_Herbivore?_ Chrome thought. What a weird way to call someone's attention.

"E-excuse me?" She tried to blabber out but her voice was too soft for him to hear. Kyoya then suddenly kneeled in front of her and started massaging her foot. "Ouch!" She bellowed when he touched her ankle.

"You twisted your ankle." He said. The girl nodded meekly, enduring the pain.

For a few minutes, it was utter silence, only the occasional 'ouch' from the girl and Kyoya's soft sighs. When he finished, he stood up and started to leave. But before he got a meter away from the girl, she bade him a 'thank you'. He paused. No herbivore has ever thanked him before. No one.

"Thank you mister," She said again. There was something in her voice that made him stop. He couldn't understand it, and he realized he couldn't control his body when it suddenly turned around to face the girl.

"Hibari Kyoya." He said out of the blue. To his surprise, the girl stood up and bowed to him, "Thank you, Hibari-san."

Kyoya's eyes widened in shocked. No one has ever bowed to him with . . . a smile before. All of the other herbivores feared him; all of them ran away from him. But this girl, she was never afraid, never trembling out of fright, as if she doesn't know the name Hibari Kyoya, Namimori's Great Disciplinarian.

". . ." He glared.

"Wh-what is i-it?" The girl flushed, fiddling her fingers as she felt the intense gaze of the male before her.

"Your name, herbivore." He heaved a soft sigh, shaking his head in mild irritation. _Herbivores._ He thought.

"E-eh? My n-name? I, I'm D-dokuro Ch-chrome." She stammered as Kyoya's piercing glare breached her and made her stumble.

_Dokuro? Never heard of it._ On instinct, he shifted his gaze to her things, checking if she really was a Non-Namimori. But a shiny, sleek metal object caught his attention. His eyes narrowed as he shifted his gaze to the girl in front of him.

**[(o_o)]**

_Meanwhile. . ._

"Chrome said she'd like takoyaki. . . Ahh! There's the takoyaki stand!" Sei pointed and immediately rushed to the said stand. A frown came upon her. There was one stick of takoyaki left. Sei plunged for the grab but a puny hand beat her to her goal.

"What the?! Hey! That takoyaki is mine!" Sei bellowed, shouting near the kid's ears. The kid had shaggy hair and cow-print t-shirt. He looked at Sei and immediately ran away with the takoyaki.

"Hey! — Mister" Sei talked to the stall owner, "that kid just took the last takoyaki!"

"He already paid beforehand. I can make a new batch, but you'll have to wait for 5 minutes." The stall owner said, smiling at Sei who was currently pouting and Himeko, who was holding back her giggles.

Sei agreed to wait for five minutes, half-expecting the kid to come back and then scare the hell out of him for 'stealing' the last takoyaki. She was afraid some hooligans were hitting on her poor cousin right now. She just had that strange tingle in her neck.

Himeko went to by the drinks and was much pleased to see Sei buying all the new batch of takoyakis.

"You'll go fat if you ate all that." Himeko joked, shrugging off the uneasiness Sei emanated.

"It's for Chrome — Oh crap! My money's all gone for buying all of these. Guess we're eating takoyaki for dinner." Sei concluded, sipping the pineapple juice Himeko handed to her. "Eww. Why'd you buy pineapple?"

"It was the only available flavor left at the store. Or do you prefer Four Seasons?" Himeko glanced at the direction where the juice stands stood. Sei shook her head. Pineapple's better, and healthier.

"You know I don't like Four Seasons." She sighed.

Upon buying everything they needed, Himeko checked the time. 7:45 pm. Only fifteen minutes till the show.

"Hurry up slow-poke! The firework's gonna start in fifteen minutes!" The two best friends accelerated their walking speed in the hopes of getting back to Chrome in time. They sighed happily as a familiar cherry blossom tree came into view, but frowned right after when they spotted a familiar raven-haired male crouching in front of their purple-headed companion.

Then they heard Chrome's shriek of pain.

Sei immediately came to her cousin's side and gave Kyoya a lightning-fast kick on the face. But Kyoya caught the female's foot and gripped it like a hawk. Sei winced in pain. Kyoya let go of her foot and instead, gave her his infamous death glare. Sei then shifted her gaze to Chrome, who was crying a waterfall.

"Chrome! Didn't I tell you to shout for help if some weirdoes tried to attack you?!" Sei caressed her cousin's head, wiping away the flowing tears. Chrome didn't answer, only continued sobbing.

". . . Move . . ." Kyoya ordered. When Sei and Kyoya's eyes' locked with each other, Himeko _literally_ saw a line of lightning spark go in between them.

"K-kyo-chii! N-nice to see you. What on Earth a-are you d-doing here?" Innocently, Himeko greeted her brother. She wanted to comfort Chrome but she's held responsible for her little brother. Kyoya's eyes' immediately turned to her direction. From god-knows-where, he took out his tonfas, dashing straight for the twin-tailed girl.

"Sei! Catch!" Himeko threw the things they bought to Sei's direction —in which she caught— and dodged Kyoya's swipe. "Ky-kyoya! We're in public!" Himeko reminded him.

"You dare attempt to steal, sister?" Kyoya's eyes were filled with raged. He never thought one day, his sister would break the rules of Namimori, never. "I'll bite you to death."

With immense speed and the darkness of the night, the twin's fight was hard to follow. Sei kept on blinking, trying to catch who's gaining on whom. It was an unequal fight. Kyoya had a weapon while his sister doesn't.

Kyoya and Himeko would go on forever if it weren't for Chrome. Despite her twisted ankle, she stood up and tried to stop the two from fighting. Sei held her back, telling her it was no use. She took a step forward with her strained foot and she knelt to the ground, bellowing in pain. Suddenly, Kyoya was by her side, caressing her foot.

"I don't like to repeat myself, herbivore. Don't move your foot too much . . ." Kyoya said as massaging Chrome's foot. His body moved on its own, as if it replied to Chrome's agony.

"I think you just did, Hibari-san. . . ouch!" Chrome managed a small laugh which irritated the man, and immobilized the two best friends.

"Wait, so all this time, Kyoya was . . ." Himeko started, disbelieving his brother's actions.

"Hibari-san was helping me massage my ankle . . . he's very nice." Chrome explained. A smile curled up on the girl's lips as the raven haired boy stood up and received the shocked reactions of his 'companions'.

"I never knew you could be 'compassionate', Kyo-chii." Himeko teased.

"Shut up." Hibari barked. He looked at Sei who was about to tease him, but his glare kept her mouth hanging.

"Thank you again, Hibari-san." Chrome stood up, attempting to bow again. But Kyoya glared at her again.

"I don't need your appreciation." The raven head said before turning and leaving.

Just then, the fireworks began.

Chrome, forgetting that she has twisted her ankle, ran down to the beach's shore to get a closer look at the fireworks. But with only two steps forward, the pain in her foot made her stop, her mouth bellowing in pain. Sei and Himeko were too focused on the paintings in the sky to notice the purplenette. Kyoya sighed and went to massage Chrome's foot, _again._

"Herbivore," He said, massaging her feet like earlier. Chrome let out soft sobs as the lights in the sky change colors.

"Hibari-san, I'm sorry . . ." Chrome's voice shook. Then, tears suddenly flowed down her cheeks. Kyoya doesn't like the sound of whimpering, especially up close.

"Stop wasting your tears." He commanded but the girl wouldn't stop. Kyoya focused only on massaging the girl's feet. But when he finished and looked up to give another mouthful of sermon to the crying girl, he stopped and stared. The herbivore's eye were of nothing like he'd seen his entire life. It was twinkling royal purple under the firework-lit sky. _Purple_, his favorite color. Unconsciously, he wiped away the girl's tears with his right thumb.

Kyoya's sharp steel-grey eyes softened when they met Chrome's gentle amethyst orbs. "_Weak._" Kyoya mustered.

Taken aback, Sei pushed Kyoya away. He was getting too close to her cousin, _too close_.

Growling, Sei warned, "How dare you make her cry?!"

". . . . " Kyoya blinked his eyes, as if returning back to reality. It was strange. He never had a trance like that before. He tried his best to recover composure, making a mental note to further investigate the feeling he suddenly had. He looked again at the direction of the girl, but he saw tears flowing from her eyes, twinkling under the lights of the night's painting. He shrugged. This girl is giving him weird feeling he doesn't understand. He doesn't like things that he can't comprehend and therefore, he doesn't like this weird girl at all. _I'll bite her to death someday._

At that moment, the fireworks display ended.

Sei helped Chrome up, supporting the latter's shoulders. Himeko helped Sei was well, supporting Chrome's other shoulder. They ushered Chrome back to the bench under the Cherry tree.

"Th-thanks. . ." Chrome said, eye still moist from the tears earlier. "I'm sorry. B-because of me, we didn't get to enjoy the fireworks." Chrome apologized, tears forming yet again in her right eye. She was really looking forward to watching the fireworks display, but the sudden turn of events made her unable to do so. Her strained ankle became a hindrance for her to enjoy the night, but also, because of her sprained ankle, she met Hibari Kyoya.

"Ahh, it's alright Chrome-chan. We did have fun in the game stalls, right?" Himeko wiped Chrome's tears and patting her head. Her plan worked, though it had some consequences. But still, her brother is here, right?

"Hnn . . ." A rough cough came from the man wearing the blue kimono. "Himeko." He said, giving his infamous glare at his sister.

"Ah-ahaha. Chrome, it seems you have already met my younger twin brother, Kyoya. Kyo-chii, this is Chrome Dokuro, Seishin's cousin." Himeko said innocently, avoiding eye contact with her brother.

"T-twin?" Chrome asked unknowingly, shifting her gaze to and fro Kyoya and Himeko's direction. Indeed, with deep concentration, she saw the similarities between the two.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed and Sei decided to change the atmosphere. "Kyoya, since you're already here, why don't you join us? Here, have some juice!"

" . . . I hate crowding, herbivore." Kyoya replied, but he took the cup of juice from Sei's hand. He jerked. _Pineapple. _He returned the cup, turning away and heading to the opposite direction of the game and food stalls.

"Actually, we're not crowding." Himeko countered. "Since you and I are both carnivores, and Sei and Chrome are herbivores, two groups of two kinds are not really a crowd. You need to have three for it to be so." Himeko smirked. Despite the dim light of the night, Himeko saw Kyoya's eyebrow twitched. Hibari was about to retort back when suddenly, Sei's phone rang.

Her mom was calling.

"Ah, mom. — We're still at the beach. — Yeah, Chrome is with me. So are Hime and Kyoya. — What? An emergency? I see. — Nn, nn. We'll be there. — In half an hour, okay. But Chrome kind of sprained her ankle, so, we might arrive late. — Eeeh?! But mom! — Hello? Mom? Hel-lo?" Sei put down her phone and summarized what her mom said.

"Apparently, Mom got a call from the office, saying they had an emergency meeting or something. She wants Chrome and me home ASAP. But I told her Chrome sprained an ankle. So. . ." Sei sighed. She wasn't confident in saying her next line.

"So . . .?" Asked Himeko.

"So, she was wondering if Kyoya could carry Chrome home . . . Yeah . . . Kyoya, would you mind?" She turned to the male's direction even though she knew what he'd answer.

"No." Frankly, Kyoya answered.

"Come on, Kyo-chii." Himeko joined. "You saw how Chrome fell down after only a few steps."

"And you're the only guy here, plus we have this stuff to carry." Sei pointed to the trays of takoyaki and cups of pineapple juice lying beside Chrome. "We'll give you some as a reward."

"No." Kyoya closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He was slowly getting irritated.

"But you made her cry!"

". . . No."

"It's my mom's request. You have no right to refuse."

"I _do_ have the moral right to refuse." Kyoya said sternly.

"You can uphold those moral rights of yours by starting anew! Come on, go and carry Chrome-chan~!" Sei debated.

"What are you talking about, herbivore?"

"Uhm . . . It's okay if Hibari-san refuses. I can walk on my own." Chrome mustered to say. Chrome stood up and took a few steps forward. She was obviously limping, but she was trying hard to hide her pain.

"B-but Chrome. . ." Sei scowled.

"It's okay. I've already caused so much trouble for everyone. I d-don't want to be a burden." Picking up the trays of takoyaki, Chrome started walking, but her wounded foot made her limp.

Sei couldn't bear to watch her beloved cousin suffer more pain. She grabbed Kyoya's collar and gave him her watery puppy dog eyes. "Come one Kyoya. I know you can be heartless, but at least justify the situation!"

"Kyo-chii, it's not very polite _not to_ _help _a girl when he knows he _can_ do something to help." Himeko said, arms crossed, disappointed at her brother's prideful self. He was only to carry Chrome. Besides, the Naras' house isn't that far away to the beach compared to their house. Kyoya still said nothing.

"Pwetie puriis?" Sei continued on begging Kyoya. A vein popped out of the male's forehead and his piercing eyes battled out the watery winter-blue orbs of Sei's.

"No, really, Sei-chan, Hime-chan. I'm fine. My foot's alright now. Hibari-san did a very good job massaging it." Chrome said, unsure of what would happen if the situation continues. Hibari-san might fight Sei next for annoying him.

". . . Fine. I'll spar with you until summer ends." Himeko promised. She made eye contact with her brother, and for a moment, Kyoya's eyes beamed with victory. _Besides, I kind of owe him for stealing his tonfas._

After a second or two, Kyoya slapped Sei's hands away from his collar and walked his way beside Chrome. The girl squeaked, blushing madly as the raven haired boy kneeled down beside her.

"Get on." He said and Chrome was surprised for a bit. A slight blush of pink painted her cheeks as she slowly mounts herself on Kyoya's back.

"Th-thank you Hibari-san." Chrome whispered on Kyoya's ears.

"How many times must I say it? I don't need your obligations." Kyoya rose and started towards the beach gates. Behind him, Sei and Himeko were carrying their bags and the prizes they've won. Kyoya made it sure to walk the path where there were less people. He hates crowding after all and if people will see him now, his reputation will be ruined.

Silently following Chrome and Kyoya, Sei and Himeko started a small talk about what happened earlier. They've never seen Kyoya Hibari _act like a gentleman_ before. He has never helped a 'herbivore' before.

"Know what Sei; I think Kyo-chii _liiiiiikes_ Chrome-chan. I can see it in his eyes when he was massaging Chrome's foot." Himeko teased, purring the word with such emphasis. She was eating one of the takoyakis they bought earlier. Sei acted instinctively, making a face at Himeko. A smear of sauce was staining Sei's lips, making her facial expression oddly hysterical. Himeko giggled.

"N-no way! That carnivorous monster is _not_ made out for my angelic Chrome." Sei whispered, trying hard not to let Kyoya hear them and wiping away the sauce from her lips. She pouted afterwards.

"Relax. I was only joking! Haha!" Himeko poked Sei's puffed cheek. "But really, being Kyo-chii's twin and all, I get that feeling, uh, what do you call it?"

"Telepathy?"

"Yeah, that's the one. I find Chrome comfortable to be with. And I think Kyo-chii thinks the same way. Just look at him, haven't heard a complaint since! Teehee! — Kyo-chii!" Himeko called out to her brother. He was getting farther ahead of the two girls.

"Hnn?"Kyoya stopped and turned around towards his sister.

"Slow down. I think Chrome fell asleep." Himeko lightly patted the purplenette's head.

"Tcch." Both the girls heard Kyoya hissed. They giggled. It was odd to see Naminori's carnivore carrying a herbivore, but it was sweet in some way.

"Don't worry Kyoya. Our house is only three more blocks away." Sei reassured him but Kyoya didn't seem to listen. All they heard was his soft grumbling of biting people to death. The passersby literally stepped aside to let Namimori's Disciplinarian pass but were confused to see him carrying a girl on his back. _His girlfriend?_ They thought. But Kyoya's concentrated glare made them forget that idea. Nobody can ever _like_ much less _fall in love_ with that authoritarian.

After a few minutes, the two pairs finally arrived at Sei's house. Hanae was waiting for them outside the gate. She was in her office clothes and her anxious face lifted up when she first spot Kyoya carrying a dozing Chrome on his back, followed by her daughter and Himeko.

"Good evening, Mrs. Nara." Kyoya greeted, giving a small nod to the lady.

"Good evening to you too, Kyoya-san. I'm sorry to have made you do this." She gave an awkward smile. From afar, she'd already sensed the killer aura Kyoya has emitted. When the two girls arrived, she gave each of them a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry if I cut your night short ladies." She apologized, admiring how pretty Sei, Chrome and Himeko looked like in their yukatas. Sei even managed to tie her hair up in a bun! "As an apology, I bought you cake." Hanae petted Chrome's sleeping head.

"And make sure you leave some for Chrome. She loves cake."

For half an hour, Himeko and Kyoya stayed at Sei's house eating the cake while Hanae went to work. Kyoya carried Chrome to her bedroom and Sei was watching with an irritated look. After hearing what Himeko said about them thinking the same way towards Chrome, she became cautious of the male's future relationship with her cousin.

In her sleep, Chrome mustered a few words as Kyoya laid her down. " . . . Thank you, Hibari-san . . ." Kyoya glared and quickly turned away, leaving the herbivore to her slumber. With what started as a rampage on finding his stolen tonfas, he ended up meeting someone unique, someone who doesn't fear him and someone who gives him feelings he has never felt before.

**Natsu no Hanabi, END**

* * *

**OMAKE**

The twins finally made it at the front door of their house. Sighing, Himeko opened the door but Kyoya stopped her. Their eyes met and Kyoya's were burning like an inferno. She has forgotten that Kyoya was forced to crowd earlier and he was looking for payback. Himeko knew that Kyoya's anger will never cool down if he doesn't bite anyone to death. Kusakabe must be asleep by now and their private trainers too.

But Himeko was tired.

"Not now, Kyo-chii. Can't we train tomorrow?" Himeko pleaded, smacking Kyoya's hand from her hand. She blinked her eyes and yawned.

"Hnn . . ." The male smirked and with swift movements, had entered the house before Himeko could react. "Good night, sister."

Realizing what just happened, Himeko tried to open the door, but Kyoya has already locked it. She banged it over and over but she can no longer hear Kyoya's footsteps. Her brother has locked her out of the house.

"Open the door Kyoya! Come on! KYOYA!" She shouted but Kyoya ignored her pleas. Kyoya might have not given his sister a lesson she won't forget, but at least she'd learned her lesson for stealing his tonfas.

With a grin on his face, Kyoya fell asleep.

* * *

And that's the end of Natsu no Hanabi. I hoped you guys like it!

Kindly leave your comments, criticisms and other stuff you want to tell me and pen's outburst about our first collaborated story. They're highly appreciated!

**Next Chapter:**

**Shizuka Ai: Nami Chuu ni Shiken**


	2. Namimori Chuu ni Shiken

**Shizuka Ai: Namimori Chuu ni Shiken**

Chrome woke up to Sei's usual morning noise. Sei was, again, rummaging her cousin's room, preparing Chrome's stuff. Sei has this self-acclaimed pride of being Chrome's guardian. It has been more than a week since the Fireworks Festival and the second semester is drawing near. Hanae advised Chrome to take Namimori's Entrance Exams on that day, making Sei worry and fussy about Chrome's situation.

"G-good morning, Sei . . ." Chrome said, yawning a bit, rubbing her good eye. Her left eye was aching again, but had no courage to tell Sei. She doesn't like to worry her too much.

"Morning, Chrome! Today's the day! I hope you pass the tests." Sei encouraged, giving Chrome a small pat on the back while she prepares the purplenette's clothing. "Mom's ready with breakfast downstairs. You can take your bath afterwards. Then Mom and I will accompany you to school."

Chrome nodded and went to the washroom to wash her face. She noticed that her once-purple left eye has a tint of scarlet along the boundaries of the pupil. It must be the reason why it hurts. She decided to tell Hanae about it later.

Hanae cooked eggs and bacon for breakfast. It was only Chrome and Hanae in the kitchen and Chrome took the opportunity to tell about her aching eye.

"Hmmm . . . The doctor said your left eye's not healthy to be with in the first place." The older lady said, examining closely the reddened pupil. She tilted her head to see it from different angles, which made Chrome uneasy. "Tell me, can you see with your left eye alone?"

Hanae took a step back to let Chrome do what she asked. Chrome closed her right eye and blinked her left one. The purplenette sighed. "I can't see anything clearly."

Hanae crossed her arms and took a minute to say anything. Her mind is stressed with work and now Chrome's has added up to her problems. "I guess you'll have to see the doctor today."

"But the exams . . .?"

"Oh yeah . . . I'm sure the clinic will still be open after you take your exams. — Oh shoot. Sei and I have to pick up your Uncle Jiro today at Tokyo Airport." Hanae bumped her knuckles to her forehead. She really is getting old. Massaging the bridge of her nose, Hanae sighed softly at Chrome.

"Uhm, I can take the exams . . . alone, Auntie. I can do it." Chrome stuttered.

"Are you sure? Won't you get lost along your way? The neighborhood dogs might attack you and the thieves! I heard the crime rate in Namimori has increased since the start of summer."

"Mom, stop scaring her. Chrome-chan will be fine." Sei's voice echoed in the corridors.

"But I'm only worried about her dear!" Hanae replied back.

Chrome smiled. She missed how her mom and step-dad worry about her. But the feeling is different with Sei and Hanae. They're like the protective sisters she never had.

"D-don't worry, Auntie. I, I'll be fine." Chrome concluded, wearing her eye patch over her left eye and placing the dishes in the sink. "Besides, Uncle Jiro will be very happy to bond with you two for a bit."

"Well, if you say so. — I know! How about we ask Himeko to accompany you today? She won't mind, won't she, Seishin?" Hanae asked in glee.

"I'll try to call her."

"Good. Now, hurry up Chrome-dear. You'll be late. Fufu~" Hanae giggled. Who could better protect the fragile Chrome than one of the feared twins of Namimori? Perfect.

After half an hour, Hanae double checked their house to see if everything was locked and secured. When she was positively sure no robbers will enter their home, she started the car and let the two girls in.

"I already called Himeko. She said its fine and she'll gladly accompany you today and your trip to the eye doctor." Sei said, buckling her seatbelt.

"Th-thank you for the trouble." Chrome smiled a bit.

The ten minute drive to Namimori Middle came too fast for Sei and Chrome. Sei was nervous. It was her first time not accompanying Chrome outside, and it was for a _whole_ day. Who knows what kind of dorks would bother her precious cousin? Her anxiety softened a bit when she saw Himeko kicking a pebble in front of the school gates. The raven-haired girl had her twin-tails abnormally high today and she was wearing some red cloth attached on her left sleeve_. Is that . . . the Disciplinary Head's armband?!_ Sei thought.

"Oh, ohayou!" Himeko waved her hand as seeing Chrome unloading from a car. The purplenette nervously turned at her direction, waving back. "Yo Chrome!" Walking towards the girl and the car, Himeko strutted, as if something was making her walk differently.

"Good Morning~ . . . You look taller, Hime-chan~" Hanae said, studying Himeko from head to toe. "Ara~ Is that . . .?"

"Ohgod, it's Hibari Himeko's Killer Heels of Doom!" Sei announced aloud, faking a scared squeak right after.

"K-ki-killer h-heels . . .?" Chrome shivered, looking closely at the stiletto heels her acquaintance is wearing. Trembling, she noticed the red armband pinned on her white school blouse. It read: Disciplinary Committee Head.

"Ahahaha! Don't worry about the 'Killer' stuff, Chrome-chan. It's only what the students in Nami Chuu call me whenever Kyo-chii leaves me in charge as the Disciplinary Head. I don't usually wear these every day, only on special occasions like this." Himeko laughed, twirling on her heels. It was a pair of leather heels, towering at five and a half inches. Looking at the girl, it seemed like walking (and running) is as easy as pie. But despite her explanation, Chrome still failed to hide the shock in her eye.

"Well then, I leave Chrome in your hands, Himeko-chan." Hanae said, smiling at the tall girl.

"Why did Kyoya handed you the position again today?" Sei asked curiously. Lately, she hasn't heard of much thugs being bitten to death on the daily news.

"Ever since the fireworks festival, Kyoya and I have been sparring with each other from dawn to evening, which sucks since I had to fight with him barehanded. But that's my punishment for laying a trick on him." Himeko laughed dryly, as if recalling the seven days of endless pain she had experienced.

"And since the school was opened yesterday for summer training camp, Kyoya and I had to stop with our sparring and continue our duties as Disciplinary Heads. He said he was tired from all the training and he forced me to patrol Namimori Chuu alone today." The raven-haired sighed, but giggled afterwards.

"Geez, as expected from your brother. — We better should be going. Call us if anything happens, alright?" Sei suggested as Hanae started the car. Himeko and Chrome waved their hands 'goodbye' as the car drove away.

"So, welcome to Namimori Middle School, Dokuro Kuromu!" Himeko sang, grabbing Chrome's hand and leading her inside the school.

**[(o_o)]**

". . . And this is the reception room, also known as Kyo-chii's office. Since he left me in charge for today, it's my office. The room next door is the Principal's Office and the one next to it is the Conference Room, where you will take your exam." The next second, Himeko opened the door to the Conference Room and ushered Chrome in. A teacher was busily stacking pieces of paper on one of the three tables inside the vicinity. One table was completely cleaned out, only few sheets of papers, an eraser, a sharpener and a sharpened pencil was on top.

"Nakajima-sensei, I've brought the examinee, Dokuro Chrome." Sei greeted the teacher, smiling.

"Ah, yes. Dokuro Kuromu-san, am I correct? I'm Nakajima Akane, an English teacher here at Nami-chuu." Nakajima-sensei said, welcoming the purplenette inside the room. "Here you go." Nakajima-sensei gestured to the smallest of the three tables and ushered Chrome to sit down.

"G-good Mo-morning, sensei." Chrome stuttered a greeting. Nakajima-sensei's feminine face lightened up the uneasiness the girl felt. Obediently, Chrome sat down on the table and studied the pieces of paper neatly stacked in front of her.

"Please fill up those forms. They're questions about yourself and your background. When you're done with it, we'll start the exam." Nakajima turned to Himeko. "Himeko-san."

Himeko nodded and understood that Akane-sensei was asking for her to leave and let the examiner be. "Well, good luck on the exams Chrome. I hope you pass. I'll see you later at lunch." She gave a quick wink and Chrome blushed. The prefect left the room and continued her patrols.

Immediately, Chrome started filling up the questionnaires.

**[(o_o)]**

_Meanwhile . . ._

On the sports ground, a lively bunch of baseball players were busy training their throws and catches. They've been at it since the school gates opened and haven't wasted their time. On the other side of the field is the Cheering Squad, stretching their bodies to its limits. At the Gym, basketball players were throwing hoops while the badminton players were practicing their swings. In the Boxing Club, the members were jogging around the sports ground, keeping their breathing in pace. While inside the school building, some students were inside the classrooms taking summer classes, and others were clubs who have duties to do. And lastly, on the rooftop, Hibari Kyoya was sleeping.

_A pretty normal day for Namimori Middle_, Himeko thought, smiling at the different club activities around her. It made her think of joining a club next semester. She smirked, thinking that it wouldn't happen since her sole presence is enough to scare the wits out of any students.

During Himeko's patrol on the third floor, she heard some loud screaming on one of the rooms, thinking it might be the Music Club doing one of their imitations of a famous rock band group. But it was only Rock-chan Fans Club.

"Kyaaaaa~! Rock-chan is the best!"

"Hey, hey. Did you hear? He'll be performing one of his singles during the Sports Festival next month!"

"OMG! I can't wait! He's so hot and so handsome and—"

Before the ladies could squeal out their emotions, Himeko decided to stop all the noise.

"Excuse me girls, but you're disrupting the peace. Please bear in mind that there are classes in session and your shrieks and squeals are doubtlessly disrupting them." Coolly, the raven-haired took out her Notepad and a pen and scribbled something on the piece of paper, her right foot impatiently tapping on the floor. The girls noticed that she's wearing her infamous 'Killer Heels of Doom'. They did not want to be on the bad side of this prefect this early in the morning.

"W-we're s-sorry, Himeko-chan!" The girls in the club room apologized in unison.

"Your club gets one DN (Disciplinary Notice). Two more DNs and your club will be given one week suspension." The prefect tore the piece of paper and gave it to the nearest girl. Himeko smiled casually and left the clubroom. "Good-bye ladies." She left the room strutting; only the tip-tap of her heels can be heard.

A few more hours of patrolling and the school bell struck 11 am. Lunch break. Himeko made her way to the Conference Room, looking for Chrome. She still hadn't shown the girl the cafeteria yet and the other facilities of the school. Plus, she needed to wake up Kyoya on the rooftop and give him his lunchbox.

Once on the ground floor and only a few steps away from the Conference Room, Himeko immediately spotted the flowing purple hair of her friend. "Chrome-chan~!" She called her name and waved.

Chrome waved back and smiled a bit at the taller girl.

"How's the exam? Did you find it easy?" Himeko asked. Chrome nodded.

"I found it v-very easy."

"That's great! I hope we can be classmates, Chrome-chan."

"Uhm, I hope so too, Hime-chan . . ."

"Do you want to eat lunch with me, I mean, me and Kyo-chii?" Himeko suggested. It wouldn't hurt to bring Chrome to eat lunch with them. They _do_ know each other by now.

Chrome blushed. She felt embarrassed. She remembered falling asleep while Kyoya was carrying her.

"Don't worry." Himeko said, noticing the tint of pink in the purplenette's cheeks, "Kyo-chii must've forgotten about that incident by now. Come on, I'll show you the rooftop." The prefect offered up her hand and the other girl hesitated, but she accepted it.

They were about to ascend the stairs when a flying _object_ came towards the girls' direction. On reflex, Himeko stood in front of Chrome, shielding her, and catching the object with her lightning-quick hands. Himeko studied the object and found it weird.

"What on —" Himeko gazed at the object. It looked like one of those pompoms the cheerleaders use, but it was smaller. Chrome was looking at the object as well.

"Ahaha! Sorry about that, Himeko-san! / We're sorry, Hibari-san." The two girls shifted their heads toward the direction of the voices. Two teenagers, one had onyx-black hair and the other had shining silver hair, were running towards their direction. The Disciplinary Head sharply took action.

"No running in the school corridors, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato."

"Gomen ne. / S-sorry!" Both of the boys apologized in unison.

"Hiiiieeeee! Hi-hibari-san!" From behind the two boys came another one, a young brunet with gravity-defying hairstyle shrieked in fear.

"We're sorry Hibari-san! We didn't mean to harm you!" The brunet apologized. When he saw how tall the prefect suddenly was, his eyes moved downwards to the ground, shrieking yet again at the sight of those pointy, stiletto heels.

"No harm was done, Sawada Tsunayoshi. But do tell why this . . . _thing_ came flying towards us in the first place." Himeko inquired.

"Gokudera, Tsuna and I were helping the Cheering Squad set up the gym stage with these decorations, but along the way, we had a serious throwing contest at each other. Want to join us?" Yamamoto answered without hesitating.

"I'm not interested. Please deliver those decorations carefully. I don't want any school property to be wasted with your childish games." Himeko's death gaze penetrated the trio, especially the brunet in the middle. The said three made weird, scared faces. Chrome giggled.

"W-what's funny, woman?" The guy called Gokudera Hayato blushed. He found the girl's laugh a bit cute. His aggressive tone made Chrome hide behind Himeko, releasing a small shocked squeak from her mouth.

"Who's she, Hibari-san?" Sawada asked.

"She's Nara Seishin's cousin, Dokuro Chrome. Hopefully, she'll be joining our Namimori family next semester as a second year student." Himeko explained, ushering Chrome forward. The younger girl blushed and didn't even look at the trio's faces.

"Nice to meet you Chrome. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." The brunet said, offering a hand to shake. Chrome was stunned, but she shook hands with Tsuna. "He-hello."

"Gokudera Hayato." The silverette said, staring at the girl. Chrome nodded.

"And I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." The tanned boy smiled, encouraging the girl to smile as well. "Nice to meet you Chrome-chan!" Yamamoto extended a hand to shake. Chrome hesitantly took it.

"Great! You three just became Chrome-chan's new friends!" Himeko beamed, shoving off her serious front earlier. Sei did said to help Chrome look for friends and be more sociable. If only finding friends for Kyo-chii would be as easy as this.

"Cool~! — Hey, doesn't Chrome-chan look familiar?" Yamamoto said, cupping his chin with his right hand. His puzzled eyes studied Chrome's facial features intently. But he blushed afterwards.

"Now that you mention it, she does look like Rock-chan . . ." Tsuna said, tilting his head.

"R-rock-chan?" Chrome asked. She hasn't heard that name before.

"Yep. His name is Rokudo Mukuro." Tsuna answered.

_Muku-nii-chan?!_ Chrome instantly thought, remembering her step-brother on the father side. But it's impossible. She hasn't seen him in 6 years already, when her father and mother got divorced because of Mukuro's existence. But he's a topic she doesn't want to talk about.

"Chrome-chan, is something wrong?" Himeko asked when Chrome stood frozen after a few seconds. The purplenette's face was unreadable, so she became worried.

"Ee-eeh? Uhm, e-everything is fi-fine. . ." The trio was staring at her, worried as well.

"Know what, you can pass for a Fem!Rock-chan cosplayer!" Yamamoto, who clearly couldn't read the mood, joked. Not so far from the group were some members from the Rock-chan Fans Club. They overheard what Yamamoto said and immediately ran to where the group was.

"A cosplayer of Rock-chan?! You can't be serious!" One of the girls cried loudly, mocking Chrome. But when the members looked at Chrome for the second time, they saw that she does look a lot like Rock-chan. A second later, the hall was filled with squealing.

"KYAAAAAAA~!"

"OMG! You're so cute!"

"Hey, hey. How are you related to Rock-chan? You two look so much alike!"

The girls crowded around the poor transferee, ignoring the prefect who was accompanying her. The three boys backed away a few steps. They knew how scary fan girls are in their hyper mode.

"Uhm . . . he's my brother . . ." Chrome whispered softly, but the girls clearly heard her, despite their noise.

"ROCK-CHAN'S YOUR BROTHER?!"

"NO WAY! PLEASE BE MY FRIEND!"

"HEY, I WANT TO BE HER FRIEND TOO!"

"KYAAAAA~! ROCK-CHAN'S SISTER?!"

"LEMME HUG YOUUUU~!"

"CAN YOU SING? OH PLEASE SING ROCK-CHAN'S NEWEST SONG, PLEASE!"

"MOVE IT, LADIES! STAY AWAY FROM CHROME!" Himeko blew a whistle, grabbing Chrome's elbow and moving her away from the crazed fan girls. "Run." She whispered to Chrome. The purplenette was confused and scared at the same time. "Go, run to the rooftop."

The fan girls tried their best to inch their way to Chrome's side. Himeko's attempt to calm them down failed. Chrome hesitated to run up the staircase, seeing Himeko defend her from the girls made her guilty. But she ran anyways. Those girls were creeping her out, asking questions all of a sudden.

"Will you please calm down?!" Himeko raised her voice, but not enough to be considered as shouting. "Your club has already gotten a DN today for creating intolerable noise in your club room, and now, for harassing a guest at Namimori Chuu, you get another DN. One more and you'll be suspended, no, disbanded, understood?"

The girls nodded in obedience.

**[(o_o)]**

"KYAAAAA~!"

"OMG! YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

. . .

"ROCK-CHAN'S YOUR BROTHER?!"

"NO WAY! PLEASE BE MY FRIEND!"

"HEY, I WANT TO BE HER FRIEND TOO!"

"KYAAAAA~! ROCK-CHAN'S SISTER?!"

"LEMME HUG YOUUUU~!"

"CAN YOU SING? OH PLEASE SING ROCK-CHAN'S NEWEST SONG, PLEASE!"

"MOVE IT, LADIES! STAY AWAY FROM CHROME!"

Hibari Kyoya flinched. He just awoke from a peaceful nap and the first thing he heard were herbivorous noises. He smirked when he heard his sister's pissed voice. He wanted to bite those herbivores to death, but the afternoon breeze made him feel lazy to do it. Either way, Himeko's on patrol, not him.

The sudden silence deafened him, but he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the rooftop door. Hibari pretended to sleep. He heard the door open and some soft panting sounds.

"I hope Himeko-chan's okay." Said a voice. It was oddly familiar to Kyoya.

"Oh, Hibari-san . . . he's sleeping?" Hibari heard the voice getting nearer to him. Chrome saw a strand of hair stuck on Hibari's dried lips and decided to pull it away. But on reflex, Hibari caught the girl's hand.

"Eeeeek!" The girl shrieked in shock. "Uhm . . . Hibari-san . . ."

"Don't touch me, herbivore."

"He-herbivore? M-me?"

"Hnn."

"I eat meat, Hibari-san."

". . ."

"It's a long story, Chrome-chan." Himeko's voice cut through the silence. In her hands were two rectangular boxes. "Okay, lunch time!"

"You're late." Kyoya spoke, sitting up from where he was napping.

"You must have heard the squeals downstairs." The female prefect sat beside her brother, handing him his lunchbox. Chrome was putting out her lunchbox as well.

Kyoya must've felt that the purplenette will be staying for a while so he decided to stand up and eat his lunch in his office. Himeko didn't react but Chrome gave a small squeak.

"Uhm, Hime-chan, Hibari-san just . . ." Chrome muttered as the male left the vicinity.

"Leave him be. Kyo-chii doesn't like crowding and he's not comfortable with people he doesn't know." Himeko explained, opening her nicely-wrapped red bento box. "Ittadakimasu!"

"O-ooh . . . Ittadakimasu."

**[(o_o)]**

Himeko decided to continue Chrome's tour around the school but remembered that the Class Representative is responsible for that task. Instead, she asked Chrome if it is okay to go to the ophthalmologist. The violet-haired girl nodded and the two left the rooftop.

Himeko first stopped over to the Reception Room, where her brother usually hangs out. Once the two girls got there, Hibari Kyoya was lazily sleeping on one of the couches. On the coffee table was Kyoya's empty lunch box. But that didn't irked Himeko. It was the mountains of papers stacked on the Prefect's desk that disturbed her.

Instantly, she woke up her brother.

"Kyo-chii, wake up! You have loads of paperwork to do." Hime shook her brother's shoulder. The male skylark opened up an eye.

"It's _your_ paperwork." Kyoya coolly retorted, closing his eye once he finished his sentence. Himeko mentally face palmed. _It IS her paperwork._ She's the Head Prefect today, not Kyoya. Then, what about her duty as Chrome's guardian for today?

Sighing, she made up her mind. Whether Kyoya likes it or not, it has to be done.

"Then, Kyo-chii, can you escort Chrome-chan to the ophthalmologist?" Himeko asked, both hands akimbo and both steel-grey eyes sternly looking at the lazy male in front of her. She heard a soft '_eeh?!' _from Chrome.

". . . No." Was Kyoya's reply, eyes still closed.

"Please, Kyoya? I promised I'd be taking care of Chrome for today while Sei and Auntie Hanae are away. Please? Only for today." She begged, kneeling on front of Kyoya while both hands clasp together. The girl saw her brother smirk.

". . . No. I don't like baby-sitting weak herbivores."

"Come on Kyoya. Please? Chrome's still new in town and I heard from Tetsu-san that the group of thugs these days increased since the start of summer. I can't let an innocent girl walk into a battle field!" Again, Himeko pleaded. But Kyoya's answer was still 'no'.

". . . I'm sorry Chrome. I guess Kyoya doesn't want to help." Himeko stood up and looked at Chrome with a down face.

"It's okay Hime-chan. If you want to, I can help you with your paperwork." Chrome offered, gazing at the mountains of papers.

"I'd love to, but only students from the Disciplinary Committee can read through them. — Okay then. Kyoya, since you don't want to help, I guess I'll have to escort Chrome myself." Himeko started walking towards the door, pushing Chrome out in the process.

"Eeeh?! But the papers . . .?" Chrome squeaked.

"I can always bring work at home." The raven-haired girl smiled awkwardly as closing the door. She took one last glance at her sleeping brother before addressing Chrome. "Which doctor was assigned to you?"

"U-uhm, Murisaki-sensei in western Namimori."

"Alright. Let's go!"

After a half hour of walking towards western Namimori, the two safely arrived in Murisaki Akira-sensei's clinic. There were no other patients in the clinic so Chrome immediately got to see Murisaki-sensei. Himeko waited patiently in the Waiting Room.

Minutes later, Himeko heard noises coming from the outside. At first she thought it was another group of miscreants creating trouble and she hurriedly went outside, but she only saw Hibari Kyoya beating — biting — shady-looking teenagers to death.

"Kyo-chii!" Amused, she called her brother's name. The raven-haired prefect turned to look at Himeko with the same amusement in his eyes.

"Himeko." Kyoya said as finishing off the last teenager. Himeko observed how many Kyoya has beaten — bitten.

"What are you doing here, Kyo-chii? — Did you had a change of heart and decided to help Chrome?" Himeko teased her brother, poking at his shoulder.

"I was simply biting people who disrupt the peace in Namimori. Tetsu told me a great number of hoodlums were gathering here in western Namimori." Kyoya spoke. He turned around and continued his patrol.

"Tsktsk . . . Typical. Kyo-chii never changes." Himeko sighed as she saw Kyoya turn at a corner. As expected every time the Head of the Disciplinary Committee patrols an area, the loyal underlings swoop in and clean the aftermath.

"Himeko-sama, are you on patrol as well?" One of the underlings asked.

"No, no. I'm here with a friend. Kyoya's doing the patrol. He just turned at that corner." Himeko pointed and the said underling bowed and ran towards the corner where Kyoya turned. After the members of the Disciplinary Committee gathered up the thugs, they followed suit to their leader.

"Eeh? Hime-chan, were those people from the Disciplinary Committee?" Chrome's voice suddenly emerged from behind Himeko. She was holding a box the size of a purse. Himeko guessed it must be her medicine box.

"Y-yeah. Kyoya just passed by and 'disciplined' some thugs here in this area. The Disciplinary Committee members cleaned up his mess."

"C-clean up?"

"They send the thugs to the nearest police station and report their crimes. Most of the thugs are students who have nothing good to do during summer and their schools are notified. They get suspension or even expulsion when they return to class." Himeko explained. Chrome nodded in fascination.

"Anyway, what did the doctor say?" Himeko asked. The box of medicine caught her interest.

"My right eye is just irritated, that's all. Murisaki-sensei said I should take these pills to lessen the irritation and regularly use the eye dropper. It won't affect my health otherwise." Chrome said.

"What irritated it in the first place?"

"My old eye patch. I kind of had it for six months already and it's already beaten out. She told me to buy a new one."

"I see. Thank goodness it wasn't anything serious that'll lead to surgery!" Himeko sighed.

"T-thank you for your concern, Hime-chan."

"It's fine, that's what friends are for, Chrome-chan. — I was asked to take you home after your check-up, but I find no reason for us to stop by the cake shop, right? Come on, I'll treat you." Himeko grabbed Chrome's hand and pulled her towards the nearest pastry shop.

Chrome bought two slices of Black Forest cake while Himeko bought one Double Dutch Cream Roll. Happily, the two friends walked back to the Nara's residence. As they were busily chowing down on the cakes they bought, they noticed the number of Disciplinary Committee members loitering around the streets. All of them bowed down to Himeko once they saw her.

"Tetsu-kun, Kyo-chii's still not finished here?" The female skylark inquired.

"Not yet, Hime-sama." The pompadour named Tetsu replied. "Kyo-san's still looking for the leader of the thugs in this area."

"I see. Please call me if you need back up. I'll just escort my friend to her house." Coolly, Himeko said, surveying the area. She noticed that the Disciplinary Committee members were swiftly 'cleaning up' the mess Kyoya made. She shook her head in disbelief. _Kyoya's in a good mood today._

"Yes, of course Hime-sama." Again, the pompadour male bowed, stepping aside to let Himeko and her companion through.

"Uhm, Hime-chan, isn't it your job to do … this patrolling? Well, uhm, you _are_ the Head Prefect for today." The purplenette asked curiously when they were out of sight.

"Not really. The paperwork is my job for today, not the patrolling."

"Is being a prefect hard?"

"Erm, sometimes. There's nothing much to do, really. Ever since Kyoya and I stepped up as the Disciplinary Heads, the peace in Nami-chuu greatly increased. Everybody was behaving properly, although some still disobeys. Usually, we deliver punishments for minor defiance of the school rules. Why do you ask?"

"N-nothing." A tint of pink was evident in the purplenette's cheeks. None of them spoke for a while until they've reached the Nara's house.

"Sei-chan and Hanae-san aren't back yet." Himeko sighed as she glanced at the empty driveway. "I can keep you company, Chrome-chan."

"No, no. You should better be going now, Hime-chan. You still have those papers to work on." Chrome smiled as she opened her bag and searched for the house key Hanae gave her earlier. "Thanks for today, Hime-chan. I hope I can pass in Nami-chuu."

"I hope so too, and I hope we'll be classmates!" Himeko gave Chrome a hug before leaving.

"Take care on the way back!" Chrome shouted as Himeko waved good-bye. Once the raven-haired girl was out of sight, Chrome inserted the key and entered the house.

**Namimori Chuu ni Shiken END**

Okay. I'm sorry for the very long wait and for the grammar errors. I hadn't BETA-ed this yet. I got really lazy writing and had no motivation for the past months. That's kinda why this chapter is shorter and less exciting than the first one OTL.

Oh well. Please leave reviews, okay? That'll be a great boost of motivation (somehow) to me.

By the way, in relation to my 16 Chrome Dokuro Fan Fiction Challenge, I have placed a poll on my profile. Vote for the guy you like to pair with Chrome! And I will make story about her and the guy who has the highest vote. Right now, Hibari is the highest. Mukuro's next, but you can change that! Vote now!

**Next Chapter:**

**Shizuka Ai: Omake - Otanjoubi, Seishin!**


End file.
